John Leckie
John Leckie is one of British music's most prolific record producers, having produced and/or engineered such high-profile albums as George Harrison's All Things Must Pass, The Bends by Radiohead, The Fall's This Nation's Saving Grace, the eponymous debut album of The Stone Roses and The Verve's A Storm in Heaven. Leckie began his career at Abbey Road Studios as an in-house engineer. During this time he worked with Pink Floyd, all of the Beatles individually as well as many other musicians. Eventually he left and became a freelance producer. In 1974 Leckie decided to move to Cornwall, setting up a residential recording studio just outside of Fowey called Sawmills. Awards *1995—Music Week award for Best Producer *1996—Q Award for Best Producer *1997—Brit Award *2001 UK Music Managers Forum Best Producer Album credits as producer *The Adverts: Crossing the Red Sea with the Adverts *Ashkhabad: City of Love *The Atrix: The Atrix *BeBop Deluxe: Sunburst Finish *BeBop Deluxe: Modern Music *BeBop Deluxe: Life in the Air Age *BeBop Deluxe: Drastic Plastic *Bill Nelson: Quit Dreaming and Get on the Beam *Phillip Boa & Voodoo Club: Copperfield Germany *Cast: All Change *Cast: Mother Nature Calls *Cowboy Junkies: Miles from Home Canada *The Cut: Shadow Talks Norway *Denim: Back in Denim *De Press: Block to Block and Product Norway *Doctors of Madness: [http://www.geocities.com/uheep2/dom-eman.htm Figments of Emancipation] *Dr. John: Anutha Zone *Endgames: Futures Looking Fine EP *The Fall: The Wonderful and Frightening World of The Fall *The Fall: This Nation's Saving Grace *The Fall: Bend Sinister *Fear of Music: Fast. Faster. Fastest. EP *Felt: The Strange Idols Pattern and Other Short Stories *Folks: how i learnt to stop worrying about the bomb and love the folks *Gene Loves Jezebel: Immigrant *Gopal Shankar Misra: Out of Stillness *The Grapes of Wrath: These Days Canada *Roy Harper: Bullinamingvase *Robyn Hitchcock & The Egyptians: Respect *Thee Hypnotics: Soul, Glitter,Sin *Holy Toy: Perfect Day (EP) Norway *House of Freaks: Tantilla USA *Hamell on Trial: Tough Love USA *Human League: Holiday 80 EP *Kula Shaker: K *Let's Active: Every Dog Has His Day USA *Los Lobos: Good Morning Aztlán USA *Longwave: There's a Fire USA *Lilac Time: And Love for All *The Lucy Show: Mania *Baaba Maal: Missing You (Mi Yeewnii) Senegal *Magazine: Real Life *Roger McGough: Summer With Monica *Morgan Fisher: Seasons *Muse: Showbiz *Muse: Origin of Symmetry *My Morning Jacket: Z USA *My Computer: No CV Manchester UK *New Order: Waiting for the Sirens' Call (certain tracks) as above.. *One Minute Silence: One Lie Fits All *Mark Owen: Green Man *John Power: Happening For Love *The Posies: Dear 23 USA *The Proof: First Rate USA *Public Image Ltd: Public Image 1st single *Radiohead: The Bends *Red Noise: Sound on Sound *Ride: Carnival of Light *Rizwan-Muazzam Qawwali: Sacrifice to Love *Rodrigo y Gabriela: Rodrigo y Gabriela *Marc Seberg: Lumiere Et Traisons France *Scarlet: Chemistry *Scott Matthews: The John Leckie Sessions with Strings EP *Shivkumar Sharma: Sampradaya *The Skids: Masquerade EP *The Silencers: Dance to the Holy Man *Simple Minds: Life in a Day *Simple Minds: Real to Real Cacophony *Simple Minds: Empires and Dance *Six By Seven: The Closer You Get *Suede: "Positivity" (tracks) *Starsailor: Sharkfood (tracks) *The Stone Roses: The Stone Roses 1st album *The Stone Roses: "One Love" *The Stone Roses: "Fools Gold/What the World Is Waiting For" *Trashcan Sinatras: Cake *The Troubadours: Gimme Love - Here Comes The Tide (Double A-Side) *Tiny Dancers: Free School Milk *Verve: A Storm in Heaven *Papa Wemba: Molokai Album credits with XTC *The Dukes of Stratosphear: 25 O'Clock, Psonic Psunspot (as Swami Anand Nagara, his sannyasin name, when he was a follower of Bhagwan Shree Rajneesh) *XTC: White Music *XTC: Go 2 *XTC: Explode Together External links * Sawmills recording studio * The making of "Fools Gold" Category:Recording staff Category:Producers Category:Material from Wikipedia